Love Letters
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: For all of you Carbies. Its a dedication. Just read


This fan fiction is dedicated to all the people who were killed in all the wars and including Pearl Harbor. This is what if world war three came. This is a Carter and Abby fiction. Warning : This Fiction might make you cry. The only Characters I own in this Fiction is Lucy Marie Carter, Karen Ann Carter, Jessica Debra Carter and Melissa Carter  
  
Love Letter's  
  
It all started four years ago when John left for the war. I was amazed as my colleagues were to. We weren't sure why he wanted to go. I remember the day he vividly left. I married the man of my dreams one day before he left. Here goes nothing. So here's my story.  
  
Four years earlier before the war started.  
  
John: Abby wait are you sure?  
Abby: Yes John I'm sure. I'm in love with you and I would love to be with you tonight.  
John: Ok I got to check on a patient ok.  
Abby: I help you out with this one.  
John: Ok suit yourself. (walking into exam three) Hello Mr. Kicker how are you today.  
Mr. Kicker : I don't feel so well in the belly.  
John: Ok I will check it out (checking out the patient.) All right page a surgical consult.  
Abby: Ok. Are you ok?  
John: Yeah I am. (not letting Abby know he was training to be in the Army just yet. They had been dating for three years. She had broken off with Luka along time ago. But were still friends.) Dr. Benton will be here soon. He's going to take your appendix out.  
Mr. Kicker: Thank you Dr. Carter  
John: Your welcome sir.  
  
Meanwhile in the lounge. Dave, Mark, Kerry, Elizabeth and there three year old daughter Ella were watching the news.  
News Anchor: Today they declared world war three. The Navy and the Army will be going into Action over in Italy.  
Mark: Oh god, we don't need this now.  
Kerry: Why now?  
Elizabeth: I don't know.  
Ella: what's war mom? (asked there three year old daughter.)  
Elizabeth: It's not good honey.   
  
At the admit Desk Randy Answer's the phone  
Randy: ER what do you want? (popping her gum)  
Man: I was wondering if Dr. John Carter is there? I need to talk to him it's urgent.  
Randy: (seeing Carter and Abby passing by) Carter phone for you the guy say's it's urgent.  
Carter: Thanks Randy I will get in the lounge. I got to take it Abby alone.  
  
Carter enters the lounge and sees Elizabeth, Kerry, Mark, and Ella.  
Carter: Hey guy's I got a phone call can I take it alone?  
Mark: Sure Carter (picks up Ella)  
Ella: I want to stay with uncle carter.  
Elizabeth: Sorry sweetie. He wants to take it alone. You can play with Aunt Kerry outside ok.  
Ella: Ok   
  
They all leave and Carter answer's the phone.  
Carter: Hello this is Dr. Carter, Randy I got it. (hearing the other line click.  
Man: This Major O'Neal. I read your transcripts for the war. You're a doctor I know that. But you are to be recruited with the Army in four day's they are leaving for Italy and you are a soldier to. That's all I can say. I will see you at the train station in a few day's corporal.  
Carter: OK sir see you then. (Hangs up phone. How was he going to explain this to Kerry. Or Especially Abby. He hadn't told her and now he was being recruited to the Army. In four day's he was leaving. Sticking out his head through the lounge door He called out.) Abby can I speak to you in private.  
  
Abby: I'm coming John. (knowing something was up that was serious.) What do you want sweetie?  
John: Abby there's something I……..  
Abby: John something's wrong if your just pausing like that. Spit it out.  
John: I joined the Army.  
Abby: YOU DID WHAT!!!!!! (she screamed, knowing everyone out at the admit desk heard her voice.)  
John: Ssssh. I joined it before you and I started dating.  
Abby: But that was three years ago when we started John.  
John: I know. But can you listen to what I'm about to say.  
Abby: Yeah go on.  
John: I leave in four day's. I'm still a corporal. When the time came they asked for me. I' m leaving to Italy.  
Abby: I don't want you to leave John not yet.  
John: I'm doing this for are country Abby.  
Abby: I'm going to Miss you John (in tears) Did you tell Kerry yet?  
John: No I wanted to tell you first.  
Abby: I'm glad you did. I'm glad you wanted me to know before anyone else.  
John: Don't be Angry sweetheart.  
Abby: I'm not John (crying) I think you just better tell the whole staff.  
John: I haven't even prepared myself for that part yet.  
Abby: I yell for Kerry. Hold on. (sticks her head out the door.) Dr. Weaver can you come in here for a minute.  
Kerry enters the lounge. Seeing Abby's tearful eyes and had already heard her scream at carter.  
Kerry: Carter what did you do?  
Abby: He didn't hurt me in anyway. Tell her John.  
John: Kerry I signed up for the army to serve are country three years ago and I'm being recruited in four day's.  
Kerry: Oh my god John your leaving county.  
John: You're ok with this?  
Kerry: John your going to fight for are country and your doing a brave thing.   
John: Thanks Kerry.  
Kerry: I'm going to miss you John.  
John: I will miss you to. I will miss everyone at county.  
Kerry: I think you better tell everyone.  
John: I will.  
  
Three day's later John is in his uniform he had already told the staff about him leaving.   
  
John: Will you marry me?  
Abby: (looking at John who is kneeling and proposing to her) Yes I will marry you John Carter.  
John: (puts on the ring) I love you so much.  
Abby: Hey everyone Carter just propose to me.  
John: Let's get married now. I leave tomorrow.  
Abby: Yes we already got the marriage license.  
John: Then let's go.  
  
The staff follows since it's another slow day and go to the church and to the priest.  
  
Priest: Dearly Beloved we are here today to unite two people in love. Do you John Truman Carter take Abby Lockhart to be your beloved wife?  
John: I do (placing the ring on Abby's finger)  
Priest: Do you Abby Marie Lockhart take John Carter to be your beloved husband?  
Abby: I do. (putting the ring on John's finger.)  
Priest: You now may kiss the Bride. Everyone I would like you all to meet Mr. And Mrs. Carter  
  
Everyone claps and congratulates them. The next day.  
Carter enters county for the last time. He leaves at fourteen hundred hours.  
  
Abby: John what are you doing here?  
John: I don't leave until two this afternoon. Dave's taking me to the train station . I came looking for Dr. Benton.  
Abby: I believe he's upstairs. You know you look handsome in that uniform. My husband is an army man.  
John: I will tell you goodbye before I leave.  
Abby: Ok you better go.  
  
Carter goes up to the surgical floor and sees Elizabeth Corday.  
  
Elizabeth: Aren't you suppose to be gone by now Carter.  
John: I was looking for Dr. Benton.  
Elizabeth: (screams at Peter, who happens to be in her office.) Peter, Carter is looking for you.  
Peter: I thought he was gone by now. (coming out of her office.)  
John: I don't leave for another two hours. I have a very important question for both of you.  
Elizabeth/Peter: Ok shoot.  
John: I want you to take care of Abby if anything happens to me. Understood. I trust you both.  
Elizabeth: You are coming back you hear.  
Peter: I know you will be back man but of course will take care of her.  
John: Thank you both.  
Elizabeth: Your welcome John.  
Peter: I'm surprise I'm doing this. You take care of yourself you hear. (salutes carter in military form.)  
John: I will (saluting back) Thanks Peter. Bye  
Peter: (watching Carter head down to the ER for the last time.) That's the first time he called me by my first name. I'm going to miss him.  
Elizabeth: We all are Peter.  
  
Back down in the ER, Everyone was in the lounge with a farewell banner saying farewell Carter. Carter looked for everyone, then went into the lounge to find all the nurses and doctor's in there. His wife happened to be head charge nurse now. He took one good look at her for the last time he thought.  
  
Carter: This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting this.  
Mark: I know you weren't but we weren't going to let you have it easy. I worked with you for about nine years and now your leaving to do are country a favor.  
Carter: I'm going to miss you to Mark. But I'm going to miss the best staff I ever worked with. Including the ones that have already left.  
Kerry: John I don't want to see you go. (crying.)  
John: I have to Kerry it's not an option.  
Mark: Can I take a picture of you and your wife.  
John: I would love that. (going over to Abby. Mark takes the picture.  
  
Two hours later at the train station with Dave.  
  
John: Thanks Dave for doing this favor.  
Dave: no problem  
John: Come here. (hugging his best friend) I will miss you.  
Dave: I will miss you to.  
John: I got to go. (Boards the train to Italy.)  
  
Dave watches him leave.  
  
Back in the ER Dave arrives back for his shift. Abby runs up to him.  
  
Abby: He left. He's gone for how long?  
Dave: Abby we don't know how long the war's going to last.  
Abby: I know. I guess I'm scared for my husband.  
Dave: I know (hugs her).  
  
Three weeks later a letter arrives for Abby.  
  
Dear Abby.  
Everyday I think of you here. When were here at war and you guys aren't. Today I flew a Jet plane and shot another air force. I don't know what I would do if I haven't had the picture of you and me the last day. I left. I know this is short. Right now were in Florence Italy.   
Love John  
  
Dear John  
I got your letter today. I know it's been hard to be away from you to. So how did it feel to fly a Jet plane. I know you never flew one before. Today has happened to be pretty damn busy. I haven't had a moment's break until Randy said letter for me. I knew it was you. I just wanted to hear from you so bad. I worry about you every day.  
Love Abby.  
  
Three weeks later again  
  
Dear Abby  
I got your letter two day's ago. I been to busy to write back. Today I went to a mash unit for a visit. I never thought I would see one before but I did. Flying a jet plane actually is really fun if you don't have to shoot some planes. Down. The mash unit was horrifying to see all the wounded . I hope I don't end up there. I understand you worrying about me everyday. So county's been busy again since I left.. I'm going to return to you Abby. I promise. Tell everyone I said hi.  
Love John.  
  
Dear John  
It's been another long week. But I got your letter yesterday. I agree with you. I hope you don't have to end up in the mash unit either. If you do. You better send me a letter letting me know you understand.  
I guess your right it's not fun to fly a jet plane if you have to shoot someone down. I know you worry about me to.  
Love Abby.  
  
Nine weeks later Peter and Kerry notice's Abby's tiredness and lonely ness. Peter remembering his promise to Carter to look out for her. He walks up to her.  
  
Peter: Abby are you ok?  
Abby: (staring into space also knowing her period had been late for three weeks.)  
Peter: (trying to get her attention again.) Abby. Earth to Abby.  
Abby: Oh Dr. Benton I didn't see you.  
Peter: It's ok. You can call me Peter. Are you ok?  
Abby: I was just thinking of John. I need to find Elizabeth.  
Peter: I think about Carter everyday to. By the way Elizabeth is over there. (pointing to the admit desk.)  
Abby: Thank you Peter. (heads over to Elizabeth)  
  
Elizabeth noticing Abby and still talking to Mark.  
  
Elizabeth: We all miss him Mark.  
Mark: It just doesn't feel the same without someone yelling "CARTER"  
Elizabeth: I guess you got a point.  
  
Walking up to the couple Abby has to interrupt.  
  
Abby: Excuse me Elizabeth, Mark can I talk to her alone?  
Mark: Sure Abby are you ok?  
Abby: yeah.  
Elizabeth: Let's talk in the lounge. See you later Mark.  
Mark: Bye gals.  
  
Abby and Elizabeth enter the lounge to find no one in there.  
  
Abby: (sighs heavily with relief.)  
Elizabeth: What's up Abby?  
Abby: I'm late Elizabeth with my period.  
Elizabeth: How long have you not had your period?  
Abby: It's been three weeks. Can you do a lab work up?  
Elizabeth: Sure.   
Abby: Can you put a different name on it? I want to inform John first if I am you know what.  
Elizabeth: Sure (gets the stuff and does Abby's lab and sends them up.  
Randy: (sticking her head in the door) Abby this is for you. It's a letter from the military.  
Mark: (had seen the uniform man that had come in and given the letter to Randy, and before going into the lounge sees peter and makes a gesture for him to come follow. )  
  
Dear Mrs. Carter  
My name is Jason, I'm friends with your husband. Today we were out practicing with the unit, when John accidentally shot him self in the foot. He told me to tell you he's fine. He is walking with a cane. It's not permanent. He wanted me to write you this letter. Because that happened two to three weeks ago. Today he went flying for one of us with one of the commanders and I am here to formally tell you . He is missing in action. I'm really sorry to tell you this news.  
Sincerely Jason O'Malley. P.s. I'm just a private.   
  
Mark, Elizabeth and Peter looked at Abby as her face whitened as she read the letter.   
  
Mark: Abby what is it?  
Elizabeth: Abby?  
Peter: (stared at Abby's expression, at that moment he knew something was wrong. He waited for Abby to answer.)  
Abby: John is missing in action. (tears forming in her eyes) no wonder he hasn't answered my letter I sent to him nine weeks ago.  
Mark: (Took a good gulp. One of his best friend happen to be missing in action. He went up to Abby and hugged her.) Do you want to stay with me and Elizabeth at my house  
Abby: Yeah I don't think I can be alone right now. I'm glad John knew to send my letter's here. Knowing that I probably don't have time to answer at home.  
Elizabeth: That's for sure.  
  
Connie: Enters the lounge. With Abby's test results. Dr. Greene your results on your patient came back. (She looked at the foursome. Something was wrong and it had to do with Carter.) Oh god (She said fearing the worst.)  
Elizabeth: (Takes the results back from Connie and looks at it surprise. Abby was pregnant with not one but four. She was going to have quads. But decided not to tell her yet.) Yes Connie Carter's missing. I'm going to take Abby home right now. (leading Abby out of the lounge and into her Car and to her house.)  
Abby: Thank you Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth: Your welcome dear. I want to know if you want to know what your test results are. They came back.  
Abby: I would like to know.   
Elizabeth: Abby your pregnant.  
Abby: I'm having John's baby.  
Elizabeth: (Elizabeth arrives at her home. With Abby) Babies.  
Abby: What do you mean Babies?  
Elizabeth: (entering the house with Ella high tailed her way behind the two.) Your having four little ones. You been pregnant since John left.  
Abby: Oh god. Now I'm eating for four.  
Elizabeth : Congratulations.  
  
Three day's later Randy is popping her gum when a letter came for Abby. She read it and said from John Carter. She run's to Abby.   
  
Randy: Abby letter's for you. It's from Carter.  
Abby: That's in impossible he's been missing for a few weeks now.  
Randy: Hands the letter to her.  
Abby: Oh my god it's from him. (she opens the letter)  
  
Dear Abby.  
I know you were worried for me these last few weeks. When I heard I was missing in action. I thought of you. Me and my commander got back to the unit safely. Jason told me he had sent you that letter with me missing. Well I'm still alive. I know I scared you too. I was really scared that I wouldn't make it. But my commander helped me out. He's dead Abby. I saw him get shot right in front of my eyes.  
Love John  
Abby looked at Randy with tearful eyes. She looks at the ER and everyone staring at her.  
  
Abby: (screaming at the top of her lungs) HE'S ALIVE! JOHN IS ALIVE!  
  
Everyone : (cheers)  
  
Later in the lounge Abby is sitting down and answering his letter.  
  
Dear John  
You scared me and all the staff here. We thought you were dead. Really dead. I'm glad you decided to write me back. Because I have really big news for you mister. Three day's ago I took a blood test to see if it was true. I'm pregnant John. I'm having quads. I wish you could be here when we have the babies. I haven't told the staff that I am pregnant. I wanted to tell you first. It's a good thing I didn't believe your friend. That you were missing. You tell me if you want me to tell the staff that I am pregnant. Well I got to go now.  
Love your lovely wife Abby.  
  
Dear Abby  
I understand that I scared you. I don't want to do that ever again. I'm just amazed that I'm going to be a father, not just to one but four. Yes I do want you to tell the staff your having my babies sweetheart.. I am at the M*A*S*H unit helping out today. They were short of doctors and my commander knowing I'm a doctor sent me to help. Seeing how bad there injuries are, you see so much worse then county.  
Love John.  
  
Dear John  
Thank you for letting me know. I told the whole staff that we were having quads. But I do need to know what you would like to name your children if there all girls or all boys. Oh it's not fun when I'm not with you. Please send me a letter with names.  
Love Abby.  
  
Dear Abby.  
I been thinking of girls and boy's name's like you said in your letter. Well here's a list of girls and boy's names and you tell me what you think. First is the girls list.  
Girl's names  
1. Lucy Marie Carter.  
2. Karen Ann Carter.  
3. Melissa Jamie Carter.  
4. Jessica Debra Carter.  
Here are my boy's name for you.  
Boy Names.  
1. Chase Alexander Carter.  
2. Michael Thomas Carter.  
3. Kyle John Carter  
4. Mark Doug Carter.  
Love John  
  
  
Abby is looking at the letter with the names.  
Abby: What do you think Elizabeth. I'm already agreeing with John about the girls and boy's name. My husband has good choices for names. Look at me I'm eating like a horses.  
Elizabeth: Well your eating for four now. So are you going to be surprised or do you want to know the sex of your baby's.  
Abby: I want to be surprised and I know John would want too.   
Elizabeth: That's good to hear.  
Abby: Well I'm going to write to him now.  
Elizabeth: I got to go. Romano's paging me.  
Abby: k see you later.  
  
She leaves.  
  
Dear John   
I agree with you about the girls and boys name. I was surprised that you were good at picking names. I gave Mark your address at where your posted. He said he'll write the day I go into labor.  
Love Abby.  
  
Dear Abby  
I am glad to hear from you as always, I can't wait until are babies are born. I wish I could be there when you give birth. I know how much you will be a good mother. I can't wait for the announcement of my baby's being born.  
Love John.  
  
Two Month's later in the ER . Abby is walking in the lounge. When her water breaks. Kerry walks in and sees Abby's face.  
  
Kerry: Abby is it time?  
Abby: (nodding her head) OH shit . Yes it's time.  
Kerry: (yelling) Cleo get in here. Abby is going into labor.  
Abby: Thank god I'm at the hospital. All I was doing was dropping something off. (holding her stomach)  
Cleo runs in.   
Cleo: Ok Abby you know the Drill . Breathe . Can you get on this gurney by yourself.  
Abby: Yeah (gets on gurney successfully.)  
Mark and Elizabeth arrive on shift. Sees Abby's gurney getting rolled to trauma.  
  
Elizabeth: Is it time (She say's taking Abby's hand)  
Abby: Yeah these little buggers want out now.  
Mark: I guess it's my time to write Carter.  
Abby: Go Mark. Tell him he's going to have his baby's today. December twenty fifth.  
Mark : I'm going. I'm glad I signed on for Christmas duty this year.  
  
Mark goes into the lounge and starts writing to Carter.  
  
Dear Carter   
Abby told me to write you when she goes into labor.  
She's in trauma with Cleo, Kerry, and Elizabeth. When you get this letter you should be excited that you had your baby's today. As soon as I hear the names I will tell you in this letter. Wait Connie just ran in. You have four healthy identical baby girls. The first girl is Lucy Marie Carter, four minutes later you have Karen Anne Carter, four minutes again you have Melissa Jaime Carter, your last girl is two minutes is Jessica Debra Carter. Congratulations Dad. Everyone says hi.  
Sincerely Mark  
  
Dear Mark  
Thank you so much for the news. I was as excited as you said I would be when I got the letter. I hope you are taking Care of them. Abby needs all the help with four little tykes running around are house..  
Sincerely Carter.  
  
Dear Abby  
I got the news from Mark three day's ago. I can't believe my daughter's were born on Christmas. It reminds me the time Carol's twins were born on a holiday to. I hope this war ends soon. Please send me pictures of my girls. Jason and I are just playing bingo. Because it's being slow right now.  
Love John  
  
Dear John  
Well I been busy with the girls, that it's been hard. Deb has been over and helped me take care of them. I will send you pictures of them as soon as I can. I go back to work tomorrow. The daycare already said they could take the girls. Knowing I need all the help I can get. I love you sweetheart.  
Love Abby.  
  
Dear Abby  
I got the pictures of my girls today. They are really beautiful. I am glad you agreed with the names for are daughters. I wish I could come home soon. I would want to be with you more everyday.  
Love John  
  
Two years later. Susan, Doug, Carol, Maggie, and Anna walk into the ER. As they stand there looking at county again. A little girl runs up to them. She two year's old. Abby comes out of the lounge looking for one of her daughters.   
  
Abby: Mark have you seen Lucy?  
Mark: She might be somewhere as usual.  
Abby: Well she is in trouble. LUCY MARIE CARTER. MOMMY IS LOOKING FOR YOU.  
  
Susan: (Looking at the little girl and looks a little familiar) Hey sweetie. Do you know where you are?  
Lucy C: yes. I do. Mommy is calling for me.  
Doug: (heard the person scream Lucy. Bends down to the girl. His daughters were only a year older than this one.) What's your name sweetheart?  
Lucy C: you new doctors.   
Carol: Well yeah they are, I'm a new nurse.  
Lucy C: nursey nurse.  
  
Back at Admit desk.  
Mark: Was necessary to scream in my ear?  
Abby: Oh sorry about that.   
Mark: There she is with Carol, Doug, Susan, Anna, and Maggie.  
Abby: At least there not strangers. But she is still to young to understand the concept of it.   
Mark: Where are the other three.   
Abby: Jess is watching cartoons in the lounge. So is Missy. The only two I'm looking for is Karen and Lucy. They remind me so much of there father.  
Mark: Well at least we know where Lucy is.  
  
At the entrance.  
  
Carol: You're a cute little one.  
Lucy C: Thank you nurse nurse  
Doug: What's your name sweetie? (repeating himself)  
Lucy C: I Lucy Marie Carter and am two years old.  
Susan: (thinking no wonder she looked familiar with the dark brown hair and brown eyes. ) Where's your parent's?  
Lucy C: (turns around and spots her mom) She's over there with uncle Mark. Let's go there. (pointing to her mom and Mark.)  
  
They follow Lucy to the admit Desk. Carol sees Abby and Mark are talking. Then looks at the Lucy realizing she kind of looks like her to.  
  
Carol: Well if it isn't my favorite nurse Abby Lockhart.  
Abby: (hugs Carol) It's no longer Lockhart, it's Carter. I'm nurse Carter now. I see you found one of my girls. Lucy why did you leave mommy you mischievous one.  
Carol: Are you saying that you married John Carter?  
Abby: Yeah it's been two years since we married and since he left us.  
Carol: Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened.  
Abby: He went to the war in Italy Florence. But we still write to each other. We have since he left.  
  
Upstairs Peter is coming out of his office when he spots a little brown hair head sticking out. It was always fun to see the little carters running around. He goes by the stairwell to the ER where she is sitting.  
  
Peter: which one are you today.   
Karen: Uncle Pete   
Peter: Let me guess Lucy right?  
Karen: nope. (she love playing this game with Peter.)  
Peter: Let's see your not Lucy, so is it Jessica?  
Karen: no  
Peter: Um Melissa.  
Karen: silly it's me Karen.  
Peter: Ah ha I was just getting to that. Where's your mom?  
Karen: don't know. Want piggy ride.  
Peter: (picks her up and gives her a piggy ride down to the ER and admit desk where everyone is.) Hey Abby you missing this one.  
Abby: Thanks Peter. My guess you were playing her favorite game with her.  
  
Peter: Yeah  
Lucy: Hi Karen, Uncle Peter (goes to hug her sister. She is in the red, while Karen is in the pink. Jessica is in green and Melissa is in blue.)  
Carol: Wait you and Carter have twins. (Just as she said this two other little girls that look like carter came out of the lounge.)  
Jessica: Mommy who is this (hiding behind her mother.)  
Abby: Jessica, Karen, Melissa and Lucy. This is Carol. I helped delivered her baby's there just a year few years older then you.  
Carol: Oh my god you had quads.  
Abby: Yeah on Christmas day two years ago.   
Doug: They all look Like Carter.  
Abby: That's right they look like my husband.   
Susan: So do you.  
  
Two hours later. Susan is holding Melissa who is asleep on her shoulder while Lucy is asleep on her mother's shoulder. They are heading to the lounge. They got to know each other better. They talked. Doug and Carol took Jessica and Karen to the gift shop since they were still awake.   
  
Susan: So how long had you dated Carter before you two got married?  
Abby: Oh we dated for three years.  
  
Randy Comes up to them and just hands Abby the letter. Then goes back to the Desk popping her gum.  
  
Susan: Now that's still Randy to me.  
Abby: She's always like that. (opens letter and reads.)  
  
Dear Abby, Lucy, Karen, Melissa and Jessica  
Well your not going to believe what happen to me. I was playing poker with the guys yesterday and all of sudden the next thing I know is waking up in the Mash unit. My appendix burst. You told me to write you if I ended up here. Well you know I won't be home yet. An appendix isn't a big deal in war.  
Love John, Daddy   
  
Dear John  
Well you're not going to believe who showed up here today. She and I are here in the lounge with Lucy and Missy. Yes Lucy did run and so did Karen. But Dr. Benton found one. Susan Lewis and I are chatting here in the lounge because it's a really slow day. Missy actually got the hang of hanging out with Susan. She eventually ended up falling asleep on her.. She mumbles in her sleep just like you. Carol and Doug are here too . There watching Jess and Karen. By the way thank you for letting me know. We hope you feel better. At least you wont have to be a patient longer this time around.  
Love Abby, Lucy, Karen, Melissa, and Jessica  
  
Susan: So how did you end up with beautiful names for these girls.  
Abby: John picked them and I agreed. The first one born took four minutes. That's Lucy. She was name after someone close to John. She would of probably be a resident by now if she made it. I got to know her a little.   
Susan: That's so sweet.  
Abby: Yeah it is. But I understood the reason. (Abby grabbed a picture of Lucy knight out of her wallet that John made her keep in her wallet. )This was Lucy at the age she died.  
Susan: She was so young but how.  
Abby: It was Valentines Two thousand we were having a party. I was a student then. That's another story. The part I and Carol are going to tell you is something you got to keep to yourself. (she said noticing carol coming in) Where's Jess and Karen  
Carol: Doug decided to play with them outside with Mark and Ella. So were going to tell her about that valentines day.  
Abby: Yeah I think it's right for them to know.  
Carol: Well I already told Doug what happened.  
Abby: Here goes nothing. I was a med. Student in the ER then when it happen. John's life was almost ruin that year. He was helping me with a patient the whole day. Since I was new. Later on he talked to me on the roof.  
Carol: While we were having a party downstairs. They came back down. Carter was looking for Lucy. So he disappeared looking for her. I then went home.  
Abby: I was just talking to someone about my finance loans on the phone. Kerry came in for her shift. She headed back out.  
Carol: Kerry Found Carter and Lucy bleeding to death on the floor in Exam three.   
Abby: That has never left my head when she screamed. We all ran to the room and got them into trauma.  
Carol: Mark and Elizabeth had already been paged back.  
Abby: I was helping out with John. He had lost quite a lot of blood that night. Peter then came running down to the trauma room in a concern voice and started looking him over and then ran him up to Surgery. He needed it that bad.  
Carol: Carter had a difficult time walking. He was stabbed in the back near his kidney. Peter has been protective of Carter ever since then. He makes sure he's ok.  
Abby: John had the most difficult time dealing with the pain and the lost of a friend. John blamed himself for a very long time. Mark told me he wasn't the Carter that he used to know. The once happy and enthusiastic person he happened to be.  
Carol: I really don't know the rest. I left for Seattle to be with Doug.  
Abby: John back was actually hurting him worst. Kerry, Mark, Deb and I noticed it. Kerry sent John to a place called rehab to learn new techniques for his back pain. He's been better ever since. John and I became best friends. I saw him go through all of it. He had nightmares for a long time. I was dating Luka at the time. But are relationship was going nowhere. I was actually falling for John, Just as he was falling in love with me. I broke up with Luka and I went to be with John.  
Carol: Wow that part I didn't Even know.  
Susan: That's sad what happened but I'm happy Carter dealt with it after getting some help.  
Abby: Yes. But he's going to have counseling again when he gets home from that stupid War.  
Susan: He will be all right Abby. He's strong. He survived Benton.  
Everyone: Laughing.  
Carol: Now that's a statement. But Carter and Peter happened to be good friends to.  
Susan: So he' protects carter.  
Carol: Yeah he does. He make sure he is ok. He really sees into Carter's unhappiness.  
  
Two Day's Later Abby and Susan are with Jessica, Karen, Lucy and Melissa. At the Park.  
  
Lucy: Mommy Karen hit me.  
Abby: KAREN ANN CARTER COME HERE RIGHT NOW.  
Karen: She hit me first.  
Abby: You know better. Lucy come back here. You both apologize for hitting each other.  
Karen: Sorry Luce  
Lucy: Sorry Karen  
Abby: That's better. (looking around for Jessica and Melissa and not seeing them.) Susan do you see Jessie or Missy anywhere. (in panic voice)  
Susan: (Looking around and not seeing them) No I don't. Let's get up and find them.  
Abby: (already up) I'm going to look for them now. JESSICA DEBRA CARTER, MELISSA JAIME CARTER WHERE ARE YOU?  
Susan: It's weird I'm here at the park with you and now looking for Carter's kids. Lucy take my hand and Karen take your mom's hand right now.  
Karen: My sissy is missing no. Please help them.  
Abby: We will dear. (she took her hand.)  
  
Mark and Doug walked into the park when they heard two woman screaming for two people. They ran and Saw Susan and Abby with two of the quads.  
Mark: Abby what's wrong?  
Abby: Can't you see Mark I have Lucy and Karen with me but I can't find Jessica or Melissa. I'm scared they were swinging and now there gone.  
Mark: Slow Down Abby. Ok I see what you mean we will help.  
Doug: I guess it's time to do a search.  
Susan: You got that right. (holding Lucy) She fell asleep.  
Abby: That's ok My main concern is the other two identical faces.  
Karen: Yummy!!!!!!!!!!!! (As she was eating a Peanut Butter Cookie.)  
Mark: Hey Karen good Cookie. (He laughed.) It was so good to hear a child voice again.  
  
Carol was on the other side of the park when she spotted two little girls. She recognized them.   
Jessica: Hey lady work with mommy.  
Melissa: Let's go to her. (grabs Carols Leg)  
Carol: (feels the tug) Hi there you two. Which one are you.  
Melissa: I'm Melissa   
Jessica: I'm Jessica We lost are Mommy and Susan. Can you help us.  
Carol: Sure. (Carol calls Doug's Phone)  
Doug: Hello (answering Doug)  
Carol: Hey is Abby looking for two girls about three years old with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
Doug: How did you know I was with Abby? Yes she is.  
Carol: She is also friends with Mark and you two went to the other side.  
Doug: You found them.  
Carol: Yeah they won't let go of my leg.  
Doug: K I will tell her bye.  
  
Back the way where Doug, Abby, Mark, Susan, Karen, and Lucy are.  
Doug: Carol found them Abby.  
Abby: Thank you so much.  
Doug: Your welcome.  
Abby: I'm just glad there safe.  
  
Two Weeks After The incident Abby gets a letter from Carter.  
  
Dear Abby.  
I know its been only two weeks since I written to you last. Well I'm Surprised to hear that Susan Lewis is Back and So are Doug and Carol. I'm glad to know there getting along with the girls. There getting to be a handful by now. I hope I'm home really soon.. I can't stand missing another Christmas without my beautiful Wife and daughters. I love them all. Tell Doug, Carol, Susan. Hi for me.  
Love Always' John T. Carter  
  
Dear John  
I'm wanting you home for Christmas to dear. I forgot to tell you Anna and Maggie are back. They are really great people John. Even I didn't know them for awhile. Hey I had a little scare of my own last week with Jessica and Melissa. I thought I lost them But Carol found them. I guess I love you.  
Love Abby.  
  
Dear Abby  
I know it's been a few weeks . I'm sorry Melissa and Jessica scared you. But at least they found Carol and recognized her.  
I think of you every day with your hair so soft and so sweet smelling. I long to be home for you.  
Love John  
  
Dear John  
Yes your right. it's a good thing they did. I was so scared. But now I just want you to come home I'm scared for you sweetie.  
Love Abby.  
  
Dear Abby  
I'm scared, so scared. I just saw my best friend Jason died in my arms tonight. I watched him died. There was nothing they could do. I got your letter. I'm so scared. I want to come home to you and my four lovely daughters.   
Love John  
  
Dear John  
I know you are scared. But you will be home soon.. But you know when you come home. That you are not going to refuse counseling. I want to have you safe in my arms and home. Ok sweetie.  
Love Abby.  
  
Dear Abby  
I will I promise I will have the counseling when I get home. I won't refuse it this time. If my lovely wife wants me to see someone to help me deal with this miserable war. I love you so much . I miss touching your soft hair and the soft touch. I love you all . I miss my little girls.  
Love John  
  
Dear John  
I am glad to hear that you want to take the opportunity to see a counsler. When you come home. I want to hold my arms around your waist and hug you again. The girls want to see you so much.   
Love Abby  
  
Dear Darling Abby  
You are welcome. I see the day's go by when I'm without you. I missed you to much. But I hope I will be there to see my lovely girls all five of them. I had five beautiful woman I'm looking forward to seeing.  
Love John  
  
A year later on Christmas day. It is the quads fourth birthday. Lucy is sitting at the admit desk with Randy and they are talking to each other.  
  
Lucy: I'm four years old today  
Randy: Happy birthday Lucy.  
Lucy: Thank you.  
In the lounge Anna, Maggie, Susan, Doug, Carol, Mark, and Abby.  
  
Abby had been telling the story over and over .  
Carol: That's the most romantic thing between two lovers.   
Abby: I wish he was home  
Carol: I know. (Just then the three little girls run into the lounge. Randy had Lucy still at the admit desk  
  
Back at the admit desk Randy is staring at things. When a man walks in. Randy looks up at the man. He seems familiar.  
  
Lucy: Who is that?  
Randy: Lucy I believe that is your father. Carter is it really you.  
  
Carter: Randy Yes its really me. Who is this one here.  
Lucy: (recognized her daddy) Daddy I'm Lucy.   
Carter: This is my daughter. (picks her up)  
  
Back in the hallway Kerry hears the voice.  
Kerry: Oh my God John your back (goes and gives him a hug.)  
Kerry: Randy I think you should go get Abby.   
  
Randy heads into the lounge.   
Randy: Abby there is someone here for you at the admit desk.  
Abby: Oh god (worried that something might of happened to John. She went out.  
  
Carol, Mark, Doug, Susan, Anna, and Maggie all followed her out and stayed by the lounge.  
  
Abby got closer and closer when she saw who it was She ran it was her husband. "OH MY GOD JOHN, OH MY GOD IT'S REALLY YOU. She said giving him a hug. She gave him a passion kiss.  
  
Everyone at the lounge heard Abby. They could see how much these two were in love. But they had to go see if it was carter . As they got closer Carter and Abby were to busy holding each other and kissing. Lucy was still watching her mommy kiss her daddy.  
  
Lucy: Daddy is home from the War.  
Mark: That's right Lucy. (Ella came running out and pulled on her fathers pant leg. She recognized Carter) Your home uncle Carter.  
  
Carter and Abby let go of each other as Ella said that.  
Carter: yes I'm home for good. He said to all of them. I just met one of my daughters Lucy right.  
Lucy: yeah daddy got it right.  
Carter: (picks up Lucy) I wanted to hold you for so long. By the way isn't it your fourth Birthday Lucy. Where are your sisters.  
  
Jessica, Melissa and Karen come running out and recognized there daddy from the picture. They run up to him   
  
Jessica/Melissa/Karen: Daddy its Daddy. He's home.  
  
Carter looks at his four girls and wife .  
  
Mark: Now that's a family picture.   
Takes a picture of the carter family..  
  
Mark: Welcome home Carter.  
Carter: Thanks Mark  
Mark: Your welcome  
Peter and Elizabeth walked down and saw a crowd around the admit desk. Some man was holding Lucy in his arms but as they got Closer. they saw it was Carter.  
  
Elizabeth: Welcome home Carter  
Carter: Thank you. He said.  
  
  
Later at Night at John and Abby's house after the party they had. They are in bed.  
  
John: Its so good to be near you again.  
Abby: I know I love you so much.  
John: I was scared Abby  
Abby: I know you were.  
They fall asleep. Knowing they would be there for each other there whole life.  
  
Twenty years later Karen, Lucy, Jessica and Melissa are twenty three. Lucy and Melissa are studying to become a doctor. Karen and Jessica want to become Ob Nurses.  
  
Karen walks in to the ER looking for her mom.   
Karen: Randy have you seen mom.  
Randy: Yea the usual place Karen upstairs with the chief of staff.  
Karen: Oh she's with dad again hmm.  
  
Lucy: (at home with Melissa) I hate these text books at times. But if were going to apply to the med school then we better.  
Melissa: Lucy are you coming or not. If we don't get to County were not going to have the surprise party for Mom and Dad's anniversary  
Lucy: I'm coming. (she said as she got into the Car they arrived at County. They see the gang in the lounge.) Hey Jess is Karen getting Mom and Dad.  
Jess: yeah she is. Finally you two made it.  
  
Upstairs in the Chief of staff room  
Abby: Oh john  
John: Abby  
A knock on the door  
Abby: You locked the door right.  
John: Yeah  
Karen: Mom, Dad I know what you two are doing in there. They need you two downstairs in the lounge now.  
Abby: Karen were coming.  
John: (Getting up) what kind of surprise.  
Karen: I'm not telling. (she said as they went to the lounge.)  
  
Karen: stay out here for a moment.   
John: ok sweetie  
Karen: (goes into the lounge and see there ready) Ok come on in .  
  
Everyone: Surprise happy Anniversary.  
John : Oh my thank you so much.  
Abby: Look at the banner Happy anniversary mom and dad love the quads. (she read) You four did this.  
Karen/Lucy/Melissa/Jessica: Yep all four you.  
  
They hug there girls.  
  
The End  
  
Authors note: it took me along time to finish. amanda  
  
  
  



End file.
